The Bat Project
by Tainted Love-Hakari
Summary: It is decided once and for all: It is time for the dark knight to be locked away within Arkham as he deserves. The police reconise they are incapable to preform this feet on their own so they call on the one man who may be capable to do it: L...
1. Chapter 1

"The Batman is a menace to society, stalking the streets, he goes out and attacks criminals, leaving nothing but a mess for us, the city's finest, to clean up and throw where they belong. When it comes down to it we don't need the bat, he only leaves our police looking like incompetent fools by rushing in to do our jobs, while breaking rules for engaging such threats. I say it is about time to send this crazed man in a cap and mask where he belongs, the insane asylum, and leave criminals to those who know what they are doing."

A large gathering of police from all over New York was gathered within a secure circular building with a single spotlight on the center, on the New York's own Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face.

As many know Harvey Dent had been among the most respected lawyers within Gotham, when an unfortunate accident melted away half of his face leaving a hideous scar, and at the same time he lost the one thing he held most dear: his beloved wife. T his innocent left the scarred Harvey Dent, to put it bluntly, lose his mind. He took the term equality to a whole new level with his new persona, Two-face. With a flip of a coin Two-face would either murder or save you, giving everything and everyone a fair chance. He in his time had become a solid threat, and now and then a great aid to the Batman, but all of that was behind him. Now he serves once again as a lawyer, and a respected member of the city council. All it took was pretty much a psychological evaluation to deem him sane after one day he pledged to never again strike out against the fair city. Then practically overnight, the city's white knight was back aiding in putting criminals behind bars. However, he also began working as a spokesperson for the police who wanted Batman put to justice for his actions.

"Mr. Dent, we are well aware of your city's situation with the Batman, however what can be done? The Bat simply cannot be arrested by any police officer, or even entire swat teams. Every time it has been attempted it was a disaster, to say the least. The Batman is too cunning, his gear is superior, and we have failed in every attempt in uncovering his identity. Simply put, the bat is an enigma in itself. This is one creature of the night that cannot be taken out with a mob, torches, and a steak to the heart. The bat is too skilled and cunning for any of our own tactics and every mind we could possibly dig up at our disposal. What do you suggest? Should we interrogate every citizen of Gotham until we discover who the Batman is?"

Harvey shook his head and spoke with a tone that seemed to shake with destiny, "Not everyone… I have recently gained information of one who may be able to put the bat to justice. This man is as legendary as Batman himself. To defeat a legend, we may need one on our side… I propose onto you, the fine representatives of New York's police, to call upon the one called L."

A hush came over the crowd for a long few seconds before a man shouted out, "This is madness! L only takes cases that are to his interest, involving billions of dollars, or thousands of lives! What makes you think L would take this case?"

A hallow echo came through the dome as a solitary figure wearing a large black trench coat and a rather large hat stepped forward out from the shadows and stopped at the side of Mr. Dent. "L has been well aware of your situation. For the longest time now he has been listening in the shadows for a simple request that he take a case he has desired for the longest time. Gentleman… prepare to hear from L himself."

Suddenly the black dome illuminated on all sides as hundreds of old English letter L's appeared on every wall and the ceiling itself revealing many startled faces that had been hidden a moment before by shadows.

A mechanical voice spoke out in stereo, "Mr. Harvey Dent, it is I, L. I have already been working toward deducing the answer to a riddle that has been plaguing Gotham for such time now: Who is the Batman, and how do we capture him? I assure you, I am hot on the case. No task is impossible, nor does any 'perfect' lawbreaker run free when I am on the task. I give my word, Batman will be locked up for obstructing justice, disturbing the peace, assaulting public officials, building damages, speeding, and generally attempting to put you fine men and weapon out of the job.

I have already downloaded a list out of Gotham's public records of every citizen in Gotham, and am well on my way of narrowing down the list. I may request aid from the police force, those within Gotham's finest in particular, however if they wish not to give me assistance, that is fine as well. Some view Batman as a symbol of justice, and others find the concept too terrifying to allow oneself to even think of fighting against. I understand this and will hold no ill will toward any who is not willing to assist me in this endeavor. It will be a pleasure to take on this great challenge."

Harvey's harsh voice spoke, "When should we expect to meet you, L, if we choose to work with you?"

"It will all happen as needed Mr. Dent. If the case arises that I must reveal myself to one or all of you in working toward the capture of Batman, then I shall. I am in this as much as all of you, if I must risk my own safety or life for justice to be achieved, so be it. Until then, it is an honor to work with those who are willing step forward."

With that the screens went blank leaving the officials dumbstruck at what had just occurred as the male in the trench coat walked from the spotlight fading into the darkness once more.

Gotham's own Chief Gordon swallowed while sitting among the great crowd as a drop of sweat ran down his brow deep in thought. What was to become of Gotham's future without the city's own guardian of the night? The city can sleep peacefully at night with Batman bringing the powerful threats to the citizens such as the Penguin, Joker, Clayface, Poison Ivy,Bane, the Mad Hatter, and many others locked up within Arkham Asylum with the other insane criminals. No police officer comes close to bringing these criminals to justice as efficiently as the Batman, especially with minimum casualties. The dark knight must be warned to be careful. We must not lose our city's hope.

Others were thrilled at the idea of Batman finally being put behind bars.

However, despite the divisions in thoughts going both sides, it didn't matter. The battle lines were drawn for L to take on Batman, and nothing could be done to stop it. Only time would tell what the effects would be on the future of what was said that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Wayne, through contacts of mine I have found we may have a slight problem…."

"I am aware of the situation Alfred. Commissioner Gordon had contacted me already regarding the decision. This detective, L, wishes to aid the police in capturing me. "

"Are you sure it is the wisest decision to continue as the Batman with this L fellow hunting you Master Wayne?"

"Alfred, the day I give up the cowl is the day crime no longer exists in Gotham Alfred. The city needs the Batman."

"Yes Bruce, but the city also needs Batman not to be stuck behind bars."

"I have always been hunted. One more detective is not going to stop me from doing what I do."

A red flash came over the rather large computer within the dark Bat cave as Alfred quickly began speaking, "It's a robbery. It was a private owner's green house, who took an interest in growing exotic plants. A few thousand dollars worth of plants were modified, and simply has gone mad sir."

Within moment's Bruce had suited up, strapped his supply belt on, and leapt into the bat mobile. As mechanical whirring came with a shaft opening up ahead Alfred spoke, "Do be careful sir."

"This should not take too long. I have dealt with Poison Ivy before."

"That is not what I was referring to."

The wheels screeched as he took off in a blaze as he rushed toward the scene of the crime. In moments the vehicle came to a halt as he stepped out overlooking a large overgrown forest where the greenhouse had stood not to long before.

Cautiously he stepped out and made his way toward the forest and stepped within swiping from his way hanging branches with the razor blade type edges of his gauntlets while skimming the area. The dark knight continued what seemed to be endlessly deeper into the abyss of overgrown plants until he reached the core; and enormous overgrown mushroom, on which Poison Ivy sat over the edge with her legs crossed, "I was beginning to wonder if you would even show Batman. I have decided I wish to bring Gotham to as it once was, to its natural state, before all these streets, buildings, back to the way Mother Nature intended. Where plants and animals live off the land, and human beings no longer have complete say over what was to become of the forests, at the price of nature itself."

He hurled several of his bat-o-rangs while speaking, "I don't think so Ivy. Mankind has struggled too hard to make cities to become much easier to live in then long ago. With what you propose many innocent citizens will die, because not everyone is capable of living in the wild."

"It's called natural selection honey, all animals and plants live by this, humans have no right to believe they should be exempt to this law. Not that you can stop me Batman." She stood up stomping a foot down onto the mushroom cap sending spores flying out from it down in a cloud, "Within a few seconds you should begin to feel weaker, your body will collapse unable to move. Then, you will fall asleep. Prolong exposure to the spores will slow your heart beat and clog several blood vessels, and you will die. Natural selection honey, you simply chosen the wrong predator to challenge."

As Miss Ivy had spoken, the spores already began to make their effect bringing the dark knight to collapse onto the ground. At the same moment Batman's bat-o-rangs hit Poison Ivy dropping her from the fungus, and another few stabbed into her clothing pinning her to a nearby tree. She chuckled in delight as his vision began to blur, "It's too easy. Sure, I may be stuck here for now, but this will be your end."

Batman fought his way up to snatching an injector from his belt, stabbed his arm with it while forcing himself up, while grabbing a hidden gasmask just big enough to cover his nose and mouth and put it over his face. "I'm sorry Ivy, but you're done."

As he turned to leave several vines sprung up around his feet and curled up around his legs. She spoke with a fake heartbroken sounding tone, "You can't just leave me and the babies alone so quickly? We are not done playing yet."

He snatched his grappling gun from the belt and shot it back toward the city, "I'm sorry… I am not interested in a date with plants. I was never much into botany." Vines from his legs began to tear as he shot away from the pinned mistress of nature.

Batman left the forest without much trouble and cursed as he reached his bat mobile finding that it had been smashed in, engine and all, as he was dealing with Poison Ivy. He regrettably grabbed a single remote from his utility belt and pressed it, sending a shockwave out as the bat mobiles remains exploded in hellfire. He gave an annoyed sigh as he took to the rooftops heading for one of the many passageways home.

On his way he found a flock of birds fly by him, one tearing a bit of his suit, and cutting into his flesh as they passed by. He cursed again as he pushed on as an extremely pissed off bat.

As Bruce Wayne entered the bat cave his butler spoke while glancing at his watch, "You are later than expected. Had a bit of trouble I presume?"

"You could say that… something's going on Alfred."

The mostly bald butler raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean sir?"

He shook his head, "It may just be my head after Ivy's paralyzing spores, but it was almost too easy tonight. I then find the bat mobile destroyed, and I had a run in with birds…"

"The bat mobile destroyed? How sir, it can withstand nearly any bullet now sir."

"I don't know Alfred… perhaps some passing villain who had the ability. However… if they would go out of the way to attack the bat mobile, why did they not wait for me to also take me on? Then the birds… I am questioning if they had deliberately plotted a path in my way. Could it all somehow be related? If so, what did they hope to achieve? Poison Ivy, Bane, and Penguin would have had to all been working together if it was deliberate. Bane could provide the muscle to take out my wheels, and Penguin for the birds. All I need is a motive, and purpose for their actions… I cannot come up with a scenario that would result in the three all working together, nor what could had been accomplished tonight."

"May I suggest something sir?"

"What is it Alfred?"

"Sleep on it sir, I am sure it will come to you, if that was indeed what happened."

"You may be right Alfred. It may be paranoia brought on as a side effect from Ivy's mushrooms spores. Thanks, really."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did all of you do as instructed?" , a slightly melancholy mechanical voice spoke on all sides if three figures. The three figures stood in the following order; one a slender female figure with long wavy hair, the next was a male tall in stature baring muscles in each arm nearly the size of a fully grown human, the final was a short plump male wearing a top hat.

The massive man growled while crossing his arms, "We held our part of the bargain to the tee. When will you hold up your end?"

"Was what I asked sent as instructed?"

The plump male snickered, "Of course, it was too easy to take what you requested. It should be arriving to you any time now."

"Was he injected?"

The female gave a shrug, "I did what I am best at."

"Excellent work, and for your service you are to be rewarded." , the three smirked to one another at this point but their looks went to an appearance of fury as he continued, "I will see to it that you are each placed in the best cells Arkham has to offer."

Out of the walls on their sides restraints shot out wrapping around each of their feet, and arms leaving the three collapsing onto their stomachs. "No one does this to Bane!" He flexed his muscles at full strength in attempt to break the cords, but was greeted with a powerful electric shock causing the male to scream out in pain.

"I suggest that none of you fight. The more you fight, the more intense the surge will become. These were custom made for each and every one of your talents, to counter any action that may be taken. Even the floor under your feet, roof, and walls was made to prevent your escape."

The room began vibrating as a revving sound was heard, and each of the criminals was thrown against the back wall, "I must apologize if any of you are injured. What had appeared to be an abandoned warehouse was simply a vehicle with the wheels and components that would give it away hidden. In fact, most of what appeared to be parts of the warehouse has fallen away and sealed all of you away into a vehicle the size of a basic minivan."

The female gave a small laugh, "Well played, I am not sure that even the Batman himself could have apprehended all three of us simultaneously. Don't think this is the last time you have heard from us. Eventually we will be out and when we do… well it just won't be a good day to be you. Sure, we may not know your identity, but we will learn, and your deceit will be justly punished."

A man with messy hair, a wrinkled white shirt, and blue jeans sat with his bare feet directly on a stool as he was arched forward peering down into a microscope. As he did so, the male occasionally jotted down notes on a small notepad at his side. "Definitely a Caucasian male, blue eyes, black hair, he must also be wealthy in order to create all the things he does for his crime fighting. Apprehending him in everyday life will prove little to nothing… there is a 97.6 percent chance this blood sample may be incorrect. I shall run this blood through the police records in effort to match the identity to which it belongs to. Regardless he will need to be taken in for questioning. . Watari?"

An elderly man wearing a tuxedo stepped over to the young man's side, "Do you require assistance?"

"I need something sweet, plenty of sugar. Surprise me Watari."

"At once", Watari took a bow and left the room.

I must capture Batman fully geared, cloak, cowl, utility belt, and all in order to truly defeat him. Otherwise, it can all be put as circumstantial evidence. Must it come down to unmasking him personally in order the close this case?

L lifted a printed out sheet at his left and skimmed over a list of name and stopped at one particular name, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. If indeed he is Batman his arrest will shake Gotham to the core. He is a wealthy businessman whom is very influential in Gotham. If I do make the arrest and it is incorrect, the media would turn the tables against me. In fact, it could become a hunt for my identity and arrest as well as Batman's. That would be most unpleasant.

A slice of cheesecake topped with whipped cream and a cherry was set in front of me by Watari, whom I glanced up at and thanked. Slowly I lifted the cherry by the stem and held it over my head proceeding to lower the deseeded fruit stem and all into my mouth. After a moment I reached into my mouth pulling out the cherry's stem displaying it had been tied into a monkey's knot, and went to work cutting and eating the cheesecake small sliver at a time.

Within the darkness of night maniacal laughter echoed out as a clown like make spread his arms taking a deep inhale after protruding from a hole right outside of Arkham, "Ahh, Gotham, freedom once again! Get ready Batsy, the Joker is back and ready to put a smile on the face of all of Gotham!"


	4. Chapter 4

The formula is quite simple in causing a little mayhem, a few sticks of dynamite, do something unexpected, no warning, no demands, just a simple boom. When something spontaneous occurs so many people's worlds suddenly fall causing general panic and mayhem. However, if you give a warning such as… the president will be shot at such and such time if such and such does not happen, when he dies people would surly mourn him, however it gave the public time the brace themselves. What's the fun in people mopping around? I'd rather see energy, screaming, running, dashing this way and that to figure out what happened, and the fear everyone would give, now that is simply delicious.

A few moment's ago several of my goons had grabbed construction workers from their scene, brought them into a dark ally, killed them, and stole their uniforms without anyone being the wiser. This in itself would not be significant, and people would have eventually noticed, but my goons came back looking just like the workers, and seemed to be continuing to do their job.

These particular workers had been responsible for repairing the roof and upgrading the security of one of the city's great icons of justice, Gotham's own town hall. With my little, adjustments… life is about to become much more fun.

I sat a distance away watching with a telescope as they worked installing wiring, planting little toy's within the building's roof. Before long a hand held radio at my side went off as a male voice spoke, "It's all ready boss."

I broke out in hysterical laughter while pulling out a remote trigger and pressed down, "Let's see how you deal with this Batsy!"

Polls shot up on the sides of town hall's main entrance hitting a trigger, one after another. Within moments town hall had the appearance of a wicked circus with a gaping clown head for the entrance, draping curtains of multiple colors covering every wall, and the clown itself light up in neon colors laughing Joker's own signature laugh.

Within police attempted to escape to discover what was happening, but every way was sealed, and it was as if each window was reinforced with cement. Commissioner Gordon reached into his jacket after stepping into a men's restroom stall and let out a sigh, and pulled out a black what appeared to be a gps device with a bat symbol on it. He pressed down causing red flashes to go out from the center of the bat as he replaced the device into his jacket. "I'm sorry Batman, we need you even if most of us have voted to have you arrested. I pray L fails in capturing you."

A large clown shaped hot air balloon sprung up from the horizon floated and landed on town hall's roof baring the Joker himself. The red and white makeup crackled under the artist of murders expression of insane blissful look of achievement while holding up a megaphone, "I will be your ticket taker. Come inside it's a dream. Enter the fun house; no one can hear you scream. Come one come all, to the greatest show on earth! Madness, murder, and dismay all lies within the greatest show on earth!"

As expected, within moment's the bat came down over the Joker slamming his black gloved hand into his face, "What are you up to Joker!", he growled out at the wicked clown.

Joker winced in pain at the blow, "You know Batsy; we have known one another for some time now. A simple how are you, how the family is, or a hello is would have been polite. However, if you must go on with demands, why not take a long inside. You know, this little funhouse I made brings me back. Do you recall the ab…"

Batman cut him off by slamming his fist into the criminal's nose again as he growled, "I don't have time for your little games Joker, what are you up to in all of this? What are you doing to the police, or politicians, and commissioner?"

He growled out in pain while spitting blood out to the side, "If I didn't know any better Batsy I would think you didn't like me, the way you go on hitting me. As for your little friends within, they are simply fine… perhaps a bit bloody, dismembered, stabbed, slashed, dying, dead, or alive. However, I am afraid you won't be able to help them."

The Batman growled as he lashed out again, "Why is that!"

The Joker laughed insanely as he took the blow as he slammed his hand into Batman's face shooting out a massive bolt of electricity through the Bat's body, and into his own sending each flying and crashing onto different sides of the roof rendered unconscious.

A man wearing a rubber clown mask baring a gun slammed into a room within town hall observing a laptop, several test tubes, microscopes, huge folders filled with pages, and two males one elderly, the other a young man in his twenties taking a crunch out of an animal cracker.

The masked man approached the young man while speaking, "Do not hate me in the afterlife, all of this is business. We seal everyone in, murder each individual within, and leave the place as gory a mess as possible. "

Listless black eyes of the young man locked onto the thug as he slowly picked up another animal cracker biting off the head, "Watari, would you please take care of this please? I'd rather not be interrupted from my snack."

The old male bowed as he approached gripping the man by the arm holding the gun and twisted it behind his back, "Certainty sir." With a blood curdling shriek Watari snapped the criminal's arm sending the gun to the floor with his arm hanging limply. Immediately after, the butler sent a single chop to the aggressor's shoulder blade to knock him out.

As he calmly finished his animal crackers, L stood up in his slouched posture, and exited the room to investigate the going's on. L's listless, seemingly sleepless eyes took in a body as soon as he stepped into the hall a bit down, with a slash through its throat. The corpse was a female left there to bleed out.

L continued onward, seeing room after room of bodies murdered in various ways, finding not a soul left. It seems to be a clean sweep… comes in, each takes a room, murder those within, and leave. He stopped in place hearing a sudden blast within a room to his right. The male peered under the door finding several sets of boots walking around, and many bound feet.

L glanced over to Watari whispering, "Tear gas the room… aim for the northeastern side, ten feet away from the door." The young man stepped to the side as Watari rolled a small ball under the door and pulled out a small trigger, pressing it.

In moments many voices where heard screaming in pain, cussing, yelling in fear, as shots began coming out wildly. L slammed the door open rushing in, and behind him followed Watari. In moments the men were bound, and hostages set free from their restraints.

L lead the large group through town hall with little speaking from the coughing, nearly gagging officials. He stopped at the front door and pushed in on it finding it would not budge. The mysterious man held out his hand, and Watari produced a screwdriver. Within moment's the hinges where off, and the door came down revealing Batman's unconscious body at their feet.

Slowly the man with long white sleeves stepped forward and swatted at the Batman's side looking over a large burn in the shape of an electronic buzzer across the only place one can see of his body, Batman's face. L glances over his shoulder toward the crowd and whispered, "Back them away… do not let them see this. I'll bring him to safety and treat his burn. I will not take a victory when he is in this stat."

Watari began backing the crowd away as L heaved Batman over his shoulder and began walking him into a dark alley where he reached into his own pocket producing a wrap and burn ointment, and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

In a dark alley L sat crouched looking out into the street with the Batman lying limp behind him. He sat there occasionally glancing back keeping an eye on Gotham's dark knight as the sun began fading away and the shadows crept in overtaking the sky in a purple blue haze. The bat himself obviously had taken a powerful shock, well beyond that of stun guns, and also gained a third degree burn where the object, whatever it was that send the volts through him had struck.

The hair on the back of L's neck stood on end as a cackle came up behind him, "You know boy, if the Batman ended up falling what makes you think you can defend the great defender?"

L quickly pushed a hand against the ground and his leg flew up behind him connecting with a man with a powdered white face and what appeared to be lipstick drawn in the fashion of circus clowns, an enormous smiling mouth. The clown flew rolling back and landed on his hands and feet in an animal like pouncing position.

"Do you suggest I leave him out in the street for nut jobs like you? Clown, you are the one responsible for the massacre in town hall aren't you?"

The clown began laughing while running his tongue over his lips, "Oh how I wish I could had been in there as their bodies dropped. Sadly I was temporarily taken out in a great act of self sacrifice by frying the bat. Little boy, I am the clown king of murder. As for nut jobs, you must not had been around Gotham for long. This entire city is a trail mix of nuts. The way Arkhams filling up I must say they may need to build another asylum or three to contain all the residents within. I am called the Joker, if you had not heard of me."

"Joker, you had failed. Sure, there were bodies; however the majority had been saved by me. I am called L."

Joker fell onto his back laughing hysterically, "You saved them? Now that is rich. Then again, it is difficult to find worthwhile help these days."

L sprung forward toward the clown, and at that second he flipped over the detective and slammed his own kick to the back of his head crashing L down onto the cement alley floor.

"So, let's get this strait, you saved most of town hall while Batsy was unconscious, brought him here, and expected to be capable of protecting him? You are nothing but a mere speck, a smudge in the grand scheme. When it comes down to it the only entertaining challenge to me is the bat. Everyone else fails to amuse me enough, so I simply eliminate them. Hell, I go through goons on practically a daily basis. Why? I don't know, simply to do it. There isn't a scheme such as world domination, destroy and rebuild in my image, I just do things, and see what happens. Sometimes it can be an insignificant target, or I may turn around and take out all of Gotham's leaders. Make it something unexpected, something the horror genre does all the time, the sudden spring out. No warning, no nothing, it happens. Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

L pushed himself up as he took notice of the rather large grin carved into the sides of the Joker's lips, "How did you get your scars?" As he spoke he distanced himself away from the clown wiping blood from his face.

The clown chuckled as he spoke, "My sister and I used to go fishing all the time on the weekends with our father. We sat with our backs toward each other casting lines from his boat on the side railings. One day as I cast off two of the hooks attached to my line caught into my lips. I turned around looking for help, and found my sister and father wasn't on the deck. I went down into the cabin and found our father had stabbed her to death, on top of this he was in the process of raping her. I tore out the hooks which created the wounds which would later become these scars. Oh how he laughed when he seen me, and even offered to let me join. I picked up the blade he used to kill my sister and while he was laughing, I stabbed him over and over again, and even after he was dead I wouldn't stop for quite some time."

Joker then sprung at L gripping each of his shoulders with his electronic buzzers while speaking, "Well, it's been a blast, but we got to fry."

L screamed as the intense voltage came through his body, while the clown laughed hysterically. Abruptly Joker was slammed off of the detective with a punch to the face by the Batman sending him reeling. "Your jokes really get old quickly Joker."

He chuckled, "Batsy! It is so great to see you up once again! I was afraid I broke you!"

Joker slashed out at Batman who dodged each direction then grabbed a bat-a-rang from his belt hurling them at the clown, which hit his face causing him to begin falling back. At that second Batman leapt onto the Joker slamming him onto the ground knocked unconscious. The dark knight stood up turning toward L who had fallen to his knees from the short shock, "How are you fairing?"

The detective let out a cough as he slowly stood up facing the caped crusader. His listless eyes faced Batman's mask as he passed, but didn't speak a word as he left the dark knight's company.

"Master Bruce, you look a bit shook up. Did something unusual happen?"

Bruce Wayne pulled off his mask revealing his black hair and blue eyes as he faced a mirror skimming over a tapped up area of his cheek where the Joker had got him, "I met someone unusual today Alfred. I have never seen this person on Gotham's streets… his habits and even the way he stands is odd. His eyes were like black holes… his clothing wrinkled as is he didn't care. He was fighting the Joker when I had come to consciousness, perhaps to defend my body. Sure, the male lost, but I was able to save him from death and defeat the Joker."

"Defending you, against the Joker sir? Was he mad?"

"I can't be certain of that, possibly the same way I am. I think he could not stand back and just watch as someone is murdered. I am sure he is a good guy… but something about him unsettles me, like I missed something important about him."


	6. Chapter 6

A scream tore through the night sky in an agonized death scream, as Gotham slept, all aside from the Batman, and few others. Another night of crime and murder came upon Gotham, this time there was something horribly wrong, and the bat could feel it in his very bones. Perhaps something about the air, the weather's changing, or it may have just been something he had ate, or at least those was the theories he wanted to go with. He turned from the bat mobile toward his loyal butler to speak, and then stopped himself to step in and pursue this latest crime.

This body was found gutted. All the organs was torn from his body, the police surrounded the area and rushed into the building the act was committed in, and none of them returned, finally they called the Batman. As Bruce reached his destination, nearly on target a loud whipping noise cut through the air as a helicopter made itself seen by flying up from the tall building roof, flying right for Wayne Manor.

The police gave chase, as did Batman of the chopper, however within moments the bat left the cops in the dust. The bat growled as he boosted up the turbo drive, muttering, "Whatever criminal you are, you choose the wrong place to go for safety… this is personal. "

The black vehicle slammed through the Wayne Manor gates as he charged onward, then upon reaching the door, stepped out and shot his hook shot to the roof, zipping him up in a blaze. Batman's eyes widened as he seen what appeared to be the young man standing in a slouched position next to the landed helicopter, his long sleeved white shirt, and blue jeans, covered in blood as he held an axe in his two hands that also was dyed crimson red.

His expressionless black eyes stared into the Batman's as he spoke, "Much like you, Bruce Wayne, I am also a detective. You may call me Rue Ryuuzaki. It Is a pleasure to meet you formally."

Batman growled in a harsh voice, "What have you done? You have taken innocent people's lives, look at you!"

"I have taken a trip to get here, to meet the legendary hero of darkness. Now finally, I have your full attention. Once I end this case between you and I, I have the ability to vanish once again. Those local police will take too long to get here, and your building happens to be the tallest in town, so no sniper may target me from here. Are you proud of yourself Batman? Running in, kicking around a few criminals? Do you get your hidden pleasure out of it Batman?"

Rue charged in toward Batman swinging his axe, and the moment the dark knight dodged leaping back, the mysterious detective thrown down a ball behind the Bat which released a yellow gas. Batman gagged as he fell to his knees, "Killing people has no effect on you? You are as twisted as the Joker…"

"I have studied up on your Joker. He and I are nothing alike. His attacks are reckless, unpredictable, and random chaotic strikes. I have calculated every move in advance. I know your every tool, and also exactly how to counter each of them. You can't win."

Bruce leapt up into the air, and unfolded his cape gliding higher, before folding it back swan diving toward Rue to tackle him down. At that moment a foot shot into the air slamming into the night protector, causing Bruce to roll onto the roof and hit the elevator shave. Groaning Batman gotten up, and staggered, "What have you done to me? My vision is beginning to fade."

"It's a nerve agent that attacks the area of your brain that affects vision. It only causes temporary blindness though. I am not much for paying for the more expensive ingredients in my concoctions when I know the battle shouldn't last long."

The bat shot out several bat-a-rangs then his hook shot with the limited vision he had left shooting himself toward his opponent. The bat-a-rangs was avoided easily enough, and the Batman's cord to the hook shot was severed with a swing of an axe. Rue smiled, "You could just simply admit defeat and just face what is coming."

"Never" , the dark knight growled as he reached for his belt, but stopped to flip back from an oncoming swing of the axe. "When we met the other day I took you for one on the side of justice?"

Rue shook his head, "We never had met face to face… you must have met L. He is much more acclaimed then I am, but I am the shadow that haunts him. What you see now is the greatest of nightmares of the greatest detective. Sure. You are a detective… but in the end your just some guy running around with a mask punching out bad guys."

The bat swung with his fists, slower and slower as more time passed with his blurred vision, as Rue avoided the oncoming assaults easy enough, "There is much more to what I do then simply fight criminals, but not many people know of what I do when I am not on the street."

Batman rushed in toward Rue and dived under his legs giving a roll, and on standing up, Rue fell onto his face with his feet tangled into the batman's cape, and the batman standing no longer wearing it. "I am a thinker like you, but I put my mind to good use… your no detective, just a murderer."

Rue broke out into hysteric laughter, "Nothing told of any indication of you having ever removed your cape for any reason! You surprised me Bruce, but still, you lose. Soon enough my gas should now effect your muscles to cause involuntary movements, loss of control, delusions, and in the end you will become even more insane then all your little friends you throw in Arkham on a daily basis!"

Batman started stumbling on the roof as he kept trying to grab for his belt, but missing. Soon he ended up next to the edge, stumbled and began falling into the night.

The dark knight landed with a small bounce into a safety net the police had readied for him. In moments after saving the Batman's life they leapt for him, but were stopped by L who ended up in front of the crowd. "Up there, your hero fought a vicious criminal risking his life to prevent any further murders. I as of now close and seal the case of Batman, your hero you deserve, but seemingly still are not ready for. I will take in the bat myself, and I do not wish for any photographers or police following or happen to appear on the way."

The police officers glared coldly, but backed off making a path as L began carrying the Batman to a nearby limo, stepped in himself, brought the Batman in, and shut the door. "Watari, this is the Batman… we need to go back to our base of operations."

The Batman glanced toward the man that was nearly a shadow to his vision. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to safety, my friend, to help bring you back up to one hundred percent. We can speak there… for now just relax. I can assure you, I make sure things will work out."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked down toward the Batman, who was lying on a blue sofa with a towel on his head. I decided not to touch his costume even though I have certainty of his identity. It is no longer an issue of uncovering Batman's identity, nor bringing in a vigilante. This city needs Batman, and Batman needs the city. More than even that, I have my own mess to clean up. B, is free, who killed so much less then Kira, but was so much more frightening. He came for me. Batman and Gotham is paying the price for my intrusion on their lives. Their legend, the guardian of the night is before me in terrible condition. Sweat comes down what portion of his face that can be seen, his breathing is heavy, and his pulse was racing, although there was no sign of physical injury.

The news had live footage of what happened, Batman's battle with Beyond Birthday, Batman's fall, and the police rushing in. After that it goes bad. B had headed down into the building. Shots were heard, and screaming. Then, from the front door stepped the murderer now appearing much more to be a demon. Every inch of his flesh and clothing was now a deep red of blood. His axe was dripping with fresh blood, however despite all the lives taken with it and blood drying as well on the edge, the weapon was still apparently very sharp. The police aimed their weapons; however B had a surprise for them: He held up the commissioner with his unarmed hand in the way. Gordon insisted they fire, but they instead dropped their guns. With that B and the commissioner left with little resistance.

B's last move was also one that was most disturbing, although it cannot be proven for sure if it had been him or not. Three criminals were found carved up within Arkham, during a short time all the cameras temporarily shut down, the victims being: Poison Ivy, Bane, and the Penguin. Bane and the Penguin were found dead from blood loss, Ivy is currently in critical condition, it is not known if she would live or die. All of their wounds were similar; their flesh was carved into and stabbed multiple times leaving each bleeding out. I had already sent Watari to question Poison Ivy that we may obtain the information that can be gathered from her in case time runs out. The criminals had one thing in common: I had enlisted their help in gathering a sample of dna from the Batman near the beginning of the investigation. Ivy was the distraction, Bane forced Batman to take to the rooftops were Penguin sent his birds to cut and steal a piece of Batman's costume with a bit of his blood. My question is the following: How had B found their link to me, if indeed that was his reasoning for attacking the three?

I stayed behind to watch over the Bat in his recovery. My suspicions is B may have infected Batman with a virus when he unleashed that yellow gas, I have already taken blood samples, its been separated between virus and blood finding nothing. All that could be found is normal human blood, nothing more. However, on closer investigation I found his current dna within the blood sample taken did not match the original taken by Penguin's birds. Could the birds had made a mistake? Or has his dna been modified somehow? If so, what will the effects be?

I clenched my fists together as the world around me and Batman fell apart in chunks on all sides. Suddenly I was standing on a floating chunk of rock with batman lying at my feet. By instinct I looked up seeing a dark figure looking down at me, the one who gives a distorted reflection. B was looking down at us with a cruel smirk on his face standing on top of a skyscraper covered in blood holding a simple blade. A sound caught my attention, a crack. My focus went down at my feet seeing the sides of my platform were starting to crumble apart. Slowly the area began smaller and smaller. I gritted my teeth thinking as the world began to shake. My eyes widened as the area under the bat crumbled, and down he plummeted into the dark abyss. More fell at the sides leaving me to balance simply on one foot, and suddenly even that fell sending my body hurling down into darkness as his dark chuckle echoed from all sides.

In reality Batman slowly began sitting up as a slight smile began spreading over his lips. A smirk appeared on his face, then he dived into my chest slamming me back onto the floor.

He began to loudly laugh as he slammed his fists rapidly into my face sending a stinging tingle sensation bursting with each shot. I thrown my weight to the right hurling the caped crusader from my body and stood up facing the dark knight. "What has happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

The Batman snarled and spoke in his growl of a voice, "Don't play me for a fool Rue. I intend to put you in Arkham where you belong murderer!"

He reached into his belt hurling several of his own style boomerangs, I flipped to avoid the attack, but a second later my legs were wrapped by some hurled instrument which could only be described as a cord and weighted balls. I slammed into the ground with a thud and another burst of pain. I took calm slow breaths to calm down and assess the situation. Batman thinks I am B based on our appearance, and I have been captured by this hero. But, it must be simply more than my appearance… there is something off about the bat… something about his expression...

That is how I found myself in a padded cell, and right across from me was none other than the Joker himself as a neighbor you could say. He sat within his own cell watching me laughing, always laughing, yet choose not to speak a word. My dreams began to be effected by his laugh. Before long I began to have dreams of killing the clown, and woke in a cold sweat.

One night on waking I found a crudely made, yet amazingly sharp blade sitting at my side, with not a soul or sighs of anyone entering my cell was to be seen. I gripped the blade and glanced around; within moments I opened one of my cot beds legs from the bottom, slipped the shank in and resealed it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes relaxing now that a threat to my earlier release that I could possibly have.

A sudden insane laugh snapped my eyes open as a cold whisper came into my ear, "Rue… my boys don't play coy. I thought you were just some punk boy… but I know now what you are. I watched the broadcast; the blood and axe play was simply delicious! So, I sat here awaiting your move when I could escape any time, but you seem too content with sitting here to rot. Tonight we will break out from this place… and you will get another chance at the bat, but this time by my rules. The way I see it is you lack a mentor to disciple you in the ways of mayhem and murder." The clown prince of murder let out a cackle at the word murder that continued on for a time.

I slowly turned facing the criminal and slowly stroked my left leg with my right balancing for a short moment while scratching at a small itch, "How had you entered my cell…. No I shouldn't ask that question. From what I have gathered, you Joker, practically live here, coming in and out at will. I am also sorry to say this, but I must decline your most generous offer."

The grin of the clown went to a scowl as he brought his own blade to the pale soft flesh of my throat giving a slice nick causing a cold trail to slowly run down my neck as he speaks coldly, "This was not an offer or an act of generosity… tonight we will leave this place… and later you shall kill the one who saved you from me.. Or die at my hands."


End file.
